


Reunion

by Vesania94



Series: I See The Sky: Moments With Felicia Aeducan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love these two idiots, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Vesania94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the blight ended, and after the siege on Adamant fortress, King Alistair Therin receives a cryptic letter from a person who can only be Felicia Aeducan, not seen for over eight years. Apparently the love of his life can still surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Alistair stared at the letter the page had handed him, not sure whether to be relieved, angry, or horrified. The seal was unbroken, depicting a rose flanked with griffon wings, with three deep gashes through the left wing. His hands shook as he broke it, not sure whether to open it fully.

“Milord, a visitor also arrived within minutes of the letter. They are demanding to see you immediately,” the page added, backing away from the rattled King.

“Who are they, Caldwell?”

“They wouldn’t give a name, sire, only that they were expected.”

Alistair’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Tell them they can wait. I don’t care who it is, they can wait until I’ve finished with this matter.”

“I don’t think I can sto-”

“Get out,” he growled, scaring the page, who dashed away, swinging the door open with a loud creak.

Had Alistair been paying attention he would have noticed the hooded figure who slipped in through the door as the page dashed out, but his mind was far away as he carefully unfolded the letter, smiling in spite of himself as he recognized the intricate folds that kept it sealed from all those who didn’t know how to open it. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he read the messy, blocky hand he recognized. Surely she must be joking-

“You’d think you’d have noticed someone entering your throne room, your majesty!” an all too familiar voice rang through the room, and his eyes shot up searching for her blue ones, which appeared as the cloak’s hood fell back.

“I don’t believe it,” he breathed quietly, rising from the all too fanciful throne, stepping towards her.

She was thinner than when he had last seen her -of course that had been over eight years ago. The scars on her face had faded into soft yet prominent dips, edged with the pink of healed flesh. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was no longer the color of corn silks, now bleached from months, even years of time in the unforgiving sun, which had also tanned her once ashen-pale skin to a deep ruddy gold. His eyes moved back to her eyes which were now swimming with tears.

“Everyone who isn’t her, get out. Now,” he hissed, stepping down the stairs as the room emptied quickly. He stopped in front of her, surveying the effect of the years on her features.

“I- I can understand if you’re angry at me. I should have warned you about leaving, but I needed information, and I couldn’t get that here, and then shit just kept happening and I ended up wandering farther and farther away in search of answers and-” She stopped, looking up at him and shoving his arm. “Say something you ass! Call me a bitch, call me a nug-fucker. Call me anything, just don’t stand there!”

“Fels.”

The old nickname was like a slap to the face, and Felicia stood there utterly dumbstruck as the King of Ferelden fell to his knees and hugged her tight against him, pressing his head into her weathered chest plate, his hands grasping at her as though she was going to disappear into thin air at any moment.

“I- I’m so sorry, Ali,” she whispered, the dam of her emotions cracking. “I should have told you where I was going. I should have-”

“I thought you were dead.”

The dam burst as she flung her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. “I missed you. So much.”

“I thought you were _dead_ , Fels.”

The stress on the word ‘dead’ broke her heart. “I know. I’m so, so sorry. I’m never going to be able to make it up to you, and I’m just... so, so very sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Alistair whispered in her ear, feeling the dwarf crumple at those simple words.

“ _WHY_? You should be yelling at me! You should be exiling me from Ferelden!” She sobbed, pushing out of his arms. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

Alistair sighed, grabbing her and pulling her back to him harshly. “You don’t. But you’re getting it anyway, so get used to the idea.”

“Are you angry at me?” She asked softly, wiping away tears.

“Yes. Infuriated. If you were anyone else, I’d kill you. But,” he laughed slightly, relishing in the feeling of her under his palms, “you’ve also made me the happiest man in the entire world.” He grabbed her hands and kissed them almost reverently, before pulling the left one closer to him and inspecting it, looking at where the third joint of her pinky had once been, the tip of the finger scarred over dramatically. “I see we have a lot to speak about. Any other surprises under that armor, Warden-Commander Aeducan?”

“You’ll have to discover them later, your Highness,” she smiled, stroking her other hand against his cheek. “Would it be possible to talk over a meal? I’m famished.”

“Absolutely, but for now, I just want to make sure I’m not dreaming again,” he whispered, bending down and ghosting his lips against hers.

“I’m here. I’m real,” she whispered, holding his face to hers. “By the Stone, I’m never leaving again, Alistair. I’m here to stay. Forever.”

“Felicia.” Her name spilled from his lips like a prayer as he scooped her up in his strong arms and spun her around, kissing her with feverish passion. She returned in kind, twisting her legs around his waist. They toppled over from the weight of her armor and she rolled underneath him to prevent breaking anything. She managed a giggle at the suggestive position and he let out a laugh, instantly reminding her of his old self, awkward, bumbling and making jokes out of everything.

“Now, Warden-Commander, you said something about food?” He laughed loudly, reaching a hand down to help her up.

“Yes, please. I don’t remember the last time I ate a normal-sized meal, let alone a warden-sized one!” She heaved on him, pulling herself upright, and smoothing down the fabric coverings of her armor, unclipping the cloak from around her neck and draping it over her arm. He smiled at the dark blue and silver insignia of the Grey Wardens, his mind blurring over old memories of their travels together. He dragged her over to a small table, loathe to let go of her hand in case she vanished before his eyes, like she would in his dreams. With the ring of a bell, the terrified page reappeared, this time falling on his face at the sight of Felicia sitting at the table.

“My Lady! Maker I didn’t realize it was you! If I had known-”

“If you had known, you would have spoiled the surprise,” Felicia smiled sadly, tears still occasionally leaking from her eyes.

“Caldwell, we’re starving. Can you find us some lunch, please?” Alistair laughed, watching the page gather himself and nod, running off in the directions of the Kitchens. “Now, my darling, tell me everything.”

He picked up the letter from where it had dropped, flattening it on the table, revealing it's contents: a single griffon feather, an ancient dessicated rose, and the simple sweep of her blocky hand reading " _Look up._ "


End file.
